Pick Pocket
by Hidden-Shadow-of-Me
Summary: He'd been on the run for a little over a year now. Unfortunately for the street rat Wally, he's garnered the attention of one of the biggest crooks in town. Now the simple pickpocket with slightly heroic tendencies is being sought by the Justice Gang, Child Services, and an old family enemy hell bent on seeing his end. AU
1. Finding

Wally clumsily tumbled into his hideaway, taking shallow breaths and listening carefully for any sound of pursuit. The muffled voices and footsteps faded off, heading back towards where he knew the cars were parked, and he couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief. He was safe, for now. But this was the sixth chase he had dealt with this month. As much as he didn't want to, he was going to have to skip town. Staying any longer might just get him caught, or worse.

_But all my notes. _He picked himself up gingerly and looked at the pegged up equations on his wall, the permanent marker formulas forever imprinted on the attic roof. His hand trailed along the thin wooden board he'd used as a shelf, displaying his 'souvenirs' from different targets. An old leather wallet, a metal charm, a cheap necklace, a ratty flash drive… _I'll have to leave it all behind. _The boy wanted to cry at that thought. He had spent four months in Gotham, which was the longest he'd ever managed, since this whole mess started, since his parents… and Len…

He could think about that later, a _lot_ later, like _never_. Wally rubbed his arm as an early winter breeze passed through. Yeah, it'd be best for him to migrate to a warmer climate. Better revenue in the winter too, all the tourists would head south and he'd probably be able to eat well for quite awhile. Where had he put that flashlight?

He groped around blindly until his little hand connected with the cold plastic handle. He flicked the on switch, but didn't get any light. Grumbling under his breath he started to shake and hit the temperamental item.

A light _thump_ echoed behind him, and Wally whirled around to face the darkness, eyes wide. He had lived in this abandoned church for months, he knew every sound it made, and _that _was not a normal sound. "H-hello?" his voice managed to squeak out. He hit the light a little more frantically, relieved as it finally flickered to life and he pointed it where that sound had come from.

Nothing.

He let his breathing slow a bit as the light trailed through the rooftop's interior. Maybe it was nothing, maybe it was his imagination, maybe-

A scuffle came from right behind him and he turned in shock, frightened green eyes connecting with the suddenly illuminated domino mask. _Oh no, not _him_!_

"Heya, kid."

Wally instantly threw the light at the older man's face, turning on his heel and vaulting for the broken window he used as his entrance. Forget his stuff, forget everything! It had been a trap, they had chased him _home_-

"Oh no you don't." Before he could reach his way out, a black gloved hand managed to grab his collar and gave a rather unforgiving yank backwards. He fell with a cry, mind whirling in panic. "You've been giving my men the slip for too long, so I decided to come handle this personally." Dressed in his 'work clothes', the man looked slightly demonic in the shadows cast by the waning flashlight. He was frowning, eye brows drawn close together as he glared at the little red head. "How the hell you've managed to avoid getting caught this long is beyond me. Interesting decorating choice, by the way."

"L-let go!" Wally tried to gather his courage and struggle free, knowing that if he could just touch the ground, _just _get a running start, he'd never be caught again.

"Do you know why I'm here, fleet feet?" The older man was dangling him off the ground with one hand, the other sitting on his hip like he was some exasperated parent.

Actually, Wally _didn't _know, but he could hazard a guess. One month ago he had been sifting through dumpsters in the back of one of the Ritzier hotels. It wasn't easy climbing those fences, but the practically new food they tossed was always worth it. That night while he was finishing off some perfectly good chicken, though, gunshots and screams started ringing from within. Wally was just about to skirt out of there quick as lightning when two burly men barged out of the back door, holding a struggling person between them.

_Wally quickly hid back behind the dump, shaking as he took note that both massive thugs were packing heat. The one they had a hold on didn't seem too hurt, but he looked frustrated and slightly panicked._

"_Quit your wriggling, brat. Lucky the boss wants you alive, because I'd _love_ to put one of these right between your pretty little eyes."_

_The man glared furiously, the side of his face swelling from where he was obviously punched. He had blue irises and black hair that matched the once immaculate suit. For some reason Wally recognized him, but he didn't know why._

"_You know Croc, he ain't allowed to go to the boss _dead_, but it wouldn't hurt to subdue him a bit, don't you think?" The second thug has a Mexican accent and was grinning viciously. "We'd be doing the boss a favor, after all."_

"_Heh, I like the way you think, Bane." Wally had watched as the man slowly withdrew his weapon, casually placing it against the man's hand. "You'd be pretty useless to your group if you had _this _blown right off, now wouldn't you?" He chuckled darkly as the stranger struggled even more, trying to move his hand out of range. "Now hold still, this is going to feel like a bi-"_

_An old tin tray left his hand before he knew what he was thinking, and the man named Croc howled as it collided perfectly with his nose. Instantly he released his grip on the man to clutch his bleeding nostril. "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!"_

_Bane turned, his furious eyes connecting with the street rat's, and instantly Wally threw whatever was in his hand at the time. Unfortunately, chicken bones only aggravated the man further as they bounced harmlessly off his face. Suddenly Wally was facing down the barrel of the man's pistol. But before he could squeak, or even think to duck, the man they had taken acted._

_Instantly his free arm drove under the assailant's chin in a mean upper-cut, loosening his grip on the other hand enough for him to wretch himself out and grab the gun, dragging it down and then letting the bullet be released into the man's foot. The man screamed in pain even as the tuxedo wearing man kneed him in the stomach, dropping the heavy like a rock._

_Food entirely forgotten, Wally had raced to the opposite end of the fence so fast he didn't even realize he was there until he reached the top of the barrier. For a brief moment when he looked back, his eyes connected with the black haired man. He took a step towards the fence. "Wait!" But Croc had grabbed his leg, and he had to turn around and subdue the second thug as well._

_Wally bolted after that, terrified out of his mind._

He never heard if that guy made it out or not, but he was guessing he did, because after that gang members were trying to intercept him left and right. This guy, the one everyone called 'NightWing' (after the crimes and heists he pulled in the night while practically flying across the rooftops), had personally sent out a video order to every thug's phone demanding he be caught (which he found out about on his third pursuit, when they had thought he was cornered and showed it to him gloatingly). Wally could only conclude those two heavies's boss was out for some revenge, and he _really _didn't want to deal with that.

_Especially _from NightWing.

"Well, kid?"

"I _said _lemme _go_!"

Nightwing sighed, as if Wally had disappointed him. He scrutinized the scrawny figure in front of him with a grim frown, and Wally couldn't help but shake a bit in fear. This criminal ran with the 'Justice' gang, ironically named because it was rumored the founders of the group set up shop to take revenge against society, to get _justice_. Anybody from that clan could be considered a loose cannon, and Wally was staring at one of the high level members.

"Do you have a name?"

Wally clenched his fists. How dumb did this guy think he was? Thinking he would give out his _name_?

"Kid, when is the last time you ate?"

Three days ago. And it had only been a half-eaten corn dog and fries, but he really didn't feel like chatting about his daily living with a murderer. He glared down defiantly at the domino mask, hoping he didn't look as petrified as he felt.

"How old are you anyway?" He leaned closer, "Twelve? Thirteen?" Wally, seeing his opportunity, kicked out, aiming for the man's head. It hit solidly, and with a cry the man released him. The moment Wally hit the ground his feet took him to the way out, leaping out and turning just in time to see the widened, shocked lenses of the night prowler. He realized he had just kicked Nightwing _in the face_.

"For the record," Wally growled out, "I'm _ten_." With that he released his hold, quickly speeding away into the night.


	2. Fleeing

Wally trudged through the bus station quietly, keeping his hood up to hide the shock of dirty orange underneath.

It had taken him two hours to reach the station, and he was exhausted. Not only had he been hyper-paranoid, positive that Nightwing and his subordinates would tackle him any second and stick a knife in his gut, but since he had to flee his home, he had to try and grab the necessary cash for a trip out on his way. The results were a pitiful thirty-three dollars and someone's cell phone. _Souvenir_, he thought sadly.

Why, _why _did he kick a high class assassin in the face? _What was wrong with him? _Because the threat of death wasn't enough, no, _now _he'd have to deal with a personal grudge from the black and blue himself.

Warily he approached a local bum he knew hung out at this area often. For whatever reason, the guy- Colin?- had once or twice helped him in a bind, when he was especially hungry and not afraid to beg. Colin always looked out of the younger homeless kids, Wally one of the many he had helped. Thing was, he had to make sure he was sober enough to give the money to. Otherwise there was a good chance the man would forget where he got it from and run off.

He had first met the guy when Colin had been in a scuffle in an alley, half drunk. Thinking it was an opportunity as good as any; Wally had slunk in and was shifting the unconscious men's pockets. It was amazing how kids could be invisible. But then the guy had backed Colin into the wall, and had been ready to pull his gun and make swiss cheese of the fellow red head. And of course; Wally acted without thinking and quick-snatched the weapon right off his holster. The man's face was comically funny, right up until he turned and started to head towards Wally with murder in his eyes. Luckily, Colin has stepped in and knocked the guy over the head, and the rest was history.

"Colin?"

The man jerked from his sleeping position on the bench, blearily peering at the freckled face. "Well lookie here, haven't seen you for a good two months, Kid Flash."

Wally's lip quirked at the nickname. Colin had taken to calling him that for his idolism of a famous thief from his home town: The Flash. Central City in an off way venerated him; he was the best pick pocket known in the states, but kept a strict code. The guy never hurt anyone, but was so fast he robbed you blind in a second and was around the street corner well before you knew you were missing anything. Wally had decided if he was going to be a thief, he was going to be just like him. Hence the nickname.

"Colin, are you sober?"

"Ugh, unfortunately. What can I do for ya?"

Wally glanced around before passing the dirty bills into the man's hands. "Can you get me a bus ticket with this?"

Colin looked down at the money doubtfully. "I can try, this is a little short though, probably won't get you out of state."

"That's fine," Wally hurried, "I just need to get out of the city. Now."

Colin looked at him pensively. "… just what kind of trouble did you get into, Kid Flash? You never get spooked by coppers or child services."

Wally shifted uncomfortably, Colin was the only adult he'd really trusted since getting to Gotham, but even this guy was crooked when push came to shove. "D-Doesn't matter. Can you help me or not?"

Colin looked him over for another moment before groaning as he stood, shuffling his way over to the booth. "Be back in a jiff."

Wally sat quietly on the bench, finally letting his brain digest just what he'd lost. All his work, his science equations and formulas, were lost. True, he had quite a few of them memorized, but he was essentially going to have to start from scratch. The two texts he had swiped from a college student were irreplaceable, and he'd likely never get to read their wealth of knowledge again. Then there was his stash of letters from Uncle Len that he had read over and over to the point of deterioration. At least once he reestablished himself he would be able to get write to Len again. All of his souvenirs, including the ones from other states, were gone. He felt his heart plummet when he thought of the red goggles his dad had given him, probably still laying under the extra-clothes pillow if Nightwing hadn't swiped it. _Ah, man. _Maybe if he hurried he could- no, no, it was too risky. He felt tears unintentionally swell, but didn't let them fall. Stupid Nightwing, stupid thugs, stupid tuxedo guy! Why'd he have to be such a bleeding heart sometimes?

Hearing the weary trudge of Colin returning, he absently wiped his face to make sure he didn't look like a cry baby before turning to face the scruffy man. The bum searched his face briefly, probably reading him like a book, before handing off a thin envelope of paper. "This'll take you to Civic City, from there I'd do your thing and hike out to Metropolis. If you stay away from the water and downtown at night, that city's about as safe as you can get in this part of the east coast." He sat down with a huff, the smell of unwashed body puffing out around him. "It'll be another four hours though before the bus shows."

_Four hours? _Wally gulped. That was going to be problematic. But at this point he didn't really have a choice. "Thanks again, Colin."

"I wouldn't stick around, catch your bus at the last minute, if you know what I mean."

Wally did, already the woman at the booth was eyeing him suspiciously. He could bet her hand was itching to phone someone to drag him off to some kids home.

"I'll go to the library for now." Wally stashed the envelope in his hoodie pocket quickly, with his back turned so the lady didn't notice. The library was a half hour away, but since they always left the rooftop open, it was as good a place as any to hunker down. "I… guess I'll see you around." He turned to go but felt Colin grab his arm.

"Kid Flash, don't be an idiot, okay? Your one of the good kids still left out there, circumstances aside."

Wally had to bite back a laugh at that. "Sorry Colin," he kept his voice low, aware that there _were _still ears around to hear, "but as a kid who has evaded arrest, social services, pick pocketed for a living, and aided and abated criminals, I don't think I qualify for that."

"You do." He growled out. "You are."

Must be the left-over boos talking. "Fine, Colin. Whatever you say." He waited until the hobo let go of his arm, then with a half hearted wave headed back out. Part of him would miss Colin, but it was a small part. All that mattered now was that he get away. In a few hours, he'd be out of this town.

In a few hours, he'd be free again.

**X-X-X-X**

Nightwing landed softly on the pavement alongside his contact. After the kid had given him the slip, which he _still _had a hard time accepting; the criminal mastermind could _hear_ his subordinates snickering behind his back. He had stuck around a bit to learn more about the little underdog. And boy had he picked up some interesting tidbits. He glanced up at the dark skinned man, who would have blended well into the night had it not been for his blond buzz cut. "What've we got?"

"My informants saw the boy head into the bus station, they are unsure if he has bought a ticket," a small smile crept into his voice "but knowing the kind of impression you make, I would hazard a guess."

Nightwing ignored the jibe. "He's still hiding out at the station?"

"No, he's on the move for now, probably trying to lay low until his ride comes in. If you plan on intercepting him, you should do it soon, the city will be waking up in a few hours." He glanced meaningfully at his digital clock that read **3:45am**.

Nightwing nodded. "Send in team three, he shouldn't be familiar with their faces, and 'Brenda' loves playing the 'damsel' anyway." He turned to go, mulling over everything he'd found out so far, but the man called out to him.

"Nightwing, this boy. I feel there is more to him than you have let on."

"Questioning my authority, Kaldur?" the younger man gave a cold smirk.

"Never, but I must admit you are going through more trouble than a little homeless boy is worth, whether he saved your life or no."

Nightwing paused a little longer before finally turning and walking away. "Get the team ready, I'm heading for their coordinates."

In less than an hour, that kid was his.


	3. Following

Wally had been following the back roads and alley ways at every possible point without risking his life. He knew which street corners to avoid unless he wanted to be gutted, and which passages between buildings where most of the drug dealers and call ladies lurked. He wasn't born to this life, but he had caught on quicker than he had ever wanted to.

He was also keenly aware that he was being followed.

He had tried to bolt and hide three different times now, swerved and flitted every which way he knew. He couldn't get caught, he _wouldn't _get caught, but it unnerved him that he couldn't dodge this follower. They'd been on his tail since about five minutes away from the bus terminal. They never approached him, which meant they were supposed to keep an eye on him, probably to report back to someone.

The question was, who?

Nightwing was the obvious choice, considering how Wally had treated him not too long ago and the man's horrible reputation for exacting his brand of justice when needed. Hence why _leaving the state _was a good decision. But it could also be someone sent from _him_, and as much as Wally was ready to pee his pants at the idea of the dark vigilante catching him, if _he _found him, it would be worse.

Much worse.

_I just need to get to the library. _He pulled the ragged and dirty jacket around him more tightly as a frosty breeze ran through, making him shiver violently. _Worse case scenario, I lose them inside and have to find a different hiding spot. _ His heart was beating violently in his chest. He'd have thought four months living on the streets in _Gotham _would have hardened him to this, but it didn't.

A glass bottle was kicked not too far behind him, and his breathing spiked again. Before he knew it, he was running, dashing and turning and leaping over trash bins as fast as he could. He couldn't believe he had let the tail get that close- that was _too close_. And when all was said and done, he was a ten year old kid who didn't want to die. What would happen to his goal? To uncle Len? He cried out involuntarily as his too-quick feet didn't completely jump a short trash can and sent him crashing to earth. Breathing heavily, he froze, intent on listening for his pursuer. Maybe he had finally shaken him? _Gotta find a safe spot, gotta find a safe spot…  
_"W-Who's there?"

Wally's head shot up at the sound of someone not behind him, but _in front _of him. And it was a _girl _by the sound of it. Sure enough, as his eyes finally settled, he saw that it was indeed a girl, probably just barely an adult by her height. She looked terrified, her orange hair a little wild and drooping. Judging by the clothes, she had been out clubbing.

"If you don't answer, I'll pepper spray you." She threatened the dark shadows, whipping out the canister so Wally knew she meant business. Oh boy, being half blind would definitely slow him down.

"Sorry." He mumbled, loud enough so she would hear, but not so much that it would carry. He gingerly picked himself up and slowly came into the light. The woman visibly relaxed at the sight of him, her eyes gleaming briefly with something, but Wally didn't know what.

"Geez, you're just a kid!"

"Yeah well, your just a _girl_." He snipped back.

She raised an eyebrow superiorly, but there was a hint of laughter in her eyes. "A lady with pepper spray aimed at you."

Oh yeah. "Please don't?" He tried to keep his breathing even and casual, he tried to keep _everything _casual. "I just tripped, I didn't mean to scare you."

"Well, you made quite a lot of noise." Her brow furrowed, and he realized he wasn't acting casual enough when she asked. "Were you running from something? Are you okay?"

"Um," that's right, he had a tail he needed to loose, and sitting still wasn't going to make that happen. "Fine, sorry again for scaring you…" He edged away from her, slinking towards the darker part of the street so he could take off again and be done with the whole encounter.

"Kid…" He saw from under the street light her face morph to one he never liked- _pity_. "Listen- uh, I'm not the best role model here or anything, but- look, you shouldn't be wandering like this on _these _streets, there's all kinds of characters out here. And, well, I'm a bit nervous myself. Could we," her posture turned inward, like she felt silly for asking, "walk together?"

That stopped Wally in his tracks. "What? Why?"

The red head rolled her eyes, the dark lipstick contrasting with her skin. "Aside from the fact that something is _obviously _wrong and I don't want to leave you alone like this, I'd feel better with a second pair of eyes too."

His green eyes flashed in irritation. "I can take care of myself!"

"Fine, fine!" The red head made a placating gesture, looking unsure again. "But… I'm sorry, I really am scared here. My group was too drunk and the party was getting crazy and this guy-" she was rambling and didn't seem to notice. "And I just… I don't want to walk these streets alone."

He should have left right then. Given her a gruff 'tough, you're in Gotham' and been on his way. _He _didn't like walking the streets alone either, and he _lived _on them. But she really did look scared, and he could tell from her accent Gotham wasn't her town. Her blue eyes were literally _pleading _with him, and that plus the red hair gleaming in the lamp light-

"_Go, Wally!" _

"_I don't wanna!" The little boy grasped at his mother's arm as she made to move away. "I'm scared! You promised you'd keep me safe! You and daddy promised!"_

_The curly red head gleamed under the growing fire light, and Wally could see that she was crying now. "Wallace Rudolph West, I said _go_." Wally's grip slackened in shock enough that she tugged out of his grip and shoved him towards the street. "Go." She whispered, still crying, as she turned and ran for the burning building._

"Okay."

The younger girl looked relieved, her shoulders relaxing from their tense position slightly. "Really?"

He shrugged, trying to will the flashback away. "Nobody should be alone when their scared."

"Aha," she walked up to him, taking the lead on where they needed to go. "Just don't tell my friends that I was scared enough to ask a six year old for help, okay?" She teased, better now that she had company.

"Hey! I'm _ten_!" He hurried up to walk alongside her, still keeping his voice low in case.

"You're short for ten." She returned with a smile.

"I'm just the size I should be." Her pretty hair was getting to him, it wasn't the same length, or even the same amount of curls, but the color and her voice… _No_, he scanned the street quickly as an excuse to look away. _Stop thinking about her, about them. You have a job to do. _"You have to do something for me."

The girl looked down at him, surprised. She blinked a few times before slowly answering with, "Well, I guess that's fair. What can I help you with?"

"I need a ride." Wally could still feel the sense of someone following them. "It won't be a long one; I just need to get closure to a different part of town." Or _farther _from the shadow that was one foot. "It's a fair trade."

The girl laughed lightly, but he noticed her looking over her shoulder apprehensively. "Yeah, that's a decent trade. Heck, I'm fine with taking you anywhere at this point."

"_Mommy, are you scared?"_

"_Of course not sweetie." She stroked his cheek as he leaned against her in the back seat. "Are you?"_

"… _uh huh." He snuggled closer to her side, holding tightly to her warm clothes._

"_Well you don't need to be," she said reassuringly, "me and your dad will keep you safe, always." He looked up and saw her smiling down at his little head. He believed her._

He noticed the girl's hand was shaking and instinctively grabbed it. She looked down, surprised again, but didn't seem to mind the grubby hand, and in fact gave a small squeeze back. "Don't worry," Wally smiled up at her, like his mom had all those years ago. "I'll keep you safe."

X-X-X-X

From high above, a shadowed figure watched as the pair made their way towards a sparse parking lot, several streets behind them a flighty form dogging their steps. He frowned at the sight. His gloved hands moved to his ear piece. "We have a possible interceptor of the package approaching. Move the plan forward, time to catch our runner."


	4. Catching

"How much farther?" Wally tried to keep his voice casual, not looking anxiously behind at the shadow he knew was still flitting his steps. He had hoped with joining the club girl that the person would lose interest, or keep further distance. For awhile it seemed like they'd backed off, but…

If anything, they were steadily getting closer.

"Not long, it was that concrete lot on Blake Street, that's only about another block, right?" She glanced down at him nervously. "This road does lead to Blake?"

"Yeah…" _Why would she think I know? _Something was screaming _off! _about this situation, stalker aside. The girl certainly acted like she didn't know the layout- hell, by Gotham standards the way she was acting just _begged _to get pounced on by the dredges of society. But after initially saying how kids his age shouldn't be out alone at night, she hadn't mentioned the oddness of his situation since. This wasn't the first time Wally had been caught out by an adult in the wee hours of the morning, and they _always _asked as many questions as they could before he quick skipped off. Why was he alone at night? Where were his parents? Did they know he was out here? Was he okay? Wasn't he scared? Yet this girl hadn't asked anything like that, and while that might be okay from a hardened Gotham girl- she supposedly _wasn't _from the dark side of Gotham, where you sucked it up and lived horribly or you died. Maybe that was it, maybe she was waiting until they were in the car to ask, and was too nervous to right now, but still… "What'd you say your name was again?"

She looked down at him, surprised but then apologetic. "Doy! I can't believe I didn't tell you before- It's Brenda. Brenda Henderson."

"Oh." It was a little weird for her to give her full name, and again his intuition set off an alarm, but every time she talked she sounded so _genuine_. The situation was hard enough; he couldn't look at her too long because for whatever reason the little things she said and did just kept making him think of _them_. And he couldn't afford to think of them, ever again, really.

Having lost himself in his thoughts, he was surprised when Brenda suddenly gasped and stopped, the grip on his little hand tightening considerably. Wally looked up from his musing in alarm, only to feel his skin grow clammy.

The man who had been flitting behind them had managed to snake around front and was blocking their path. Wally felt the tremors start up through his frame as he took in the eye catching hockey mask. This was one of the mercenaries that were whispered about in Gotham a lot, how nobody knew who he really was under the mask, but that he was in the top list of guys you didn't want hunting you.

"Sportsmaster." The girl whispered next to him, she wasn't trembling like he was, but her face looked appropriately horrified.

"Well well, my reputation precedes me." He took a step towards them; eyes drilling right into Wally's terrified ones. "Here's the deal, kid. Come quietly and I don't hurt your friend. Don't come quietly and Gotham has another mystery murder on their hands."

No, no, _no_! He had gotten away, he knew NightWing was after him, but how did _he _catch on?! He felt his breath hitching, his feet urging him to let go of the girl and _RUN! _But could he really leave? He glanced up at her and saw she was staying solely focused on their assailant, her mouth set in a grim line while her eyes showed how unnerved she was at facing one of the top mercenaries. Her pretty hair still framed her face beautifully, even though they were lost in shadow at this moment. Could he let her die like… like…

_"I'm scared! You promised you'd keep me safe! You and daddy promised!"_

_"Wallace Rudolph West, I said_go_." _

"D-Don't hurt her." Wally trembled as he let go of the girl's hand, aching for the security he felt holding it.

"Kid?" Brenda looked down at him in shock.

He did his best to smile up at her, just like his mom had years ago. "It's okay." _I'll keep you safe. I won't let you get hurt__._ He stepped slowly towards the assassin for hire, unable to stop his trembling no matter how hard he tried.

But Brenda's hand was suddenly lashing out at his arm, holding him back. "What are you _doing_!?"

Wally looked at her in shock; he had thought she was too scared to move.

Brenda frowned even more. "You can't go with him! Do you know who he_ is_?"

"Oh, he knows me, girlie." The man sauntered forward, pulling out a rather painful looking club as he went. "Let the boy go and run off. He's doing you a favor, but if you keep interfering, then we'll have... problems."

It took Wally a moment to realize that even though he was terrified, Brenda wasn't. She was nervous, but more than anything, she looked… angry. "You know what, Sportie?" She spat through clenched teeth._ "__Screw you__."_

"Brenda!" He whispered urgently, trying to get her attention. What she crazy? She had seemed so _scared _moments ago!

'Sportie' didn't look like he was going to let that slide, shaking his head in mock disappointment. "Oh, girlie. You should know better to use that tone with your elders. Seems like I'll have to do the world a favor, and teach you a _lesson_!" With that he lunged forward, bringing the club over his head and ready to smash into hers.

And then it happened again, Wally got too quick, and everything else got too slow, and while he watched the bad man bring his club out to strike, Wally had already slipped out of Brenda's grip and quick-snatched a concrete chunk on the ground and threw it with all his might. It hit right on target, smashing into the man's hand at quick-speed and causing him to drop the weapon.

As Sportmaster yelled at the sudden pain, time turned back to normal, making Wally lurch a bit at the sudden shift. The man shuffled a few steps back, clutching his hand and- oh man, he was _bleeding_! Wally made the assassin _bleed_!

"You're going to pay for that." Angry gray eyes glared from beneath the hockey mask, and before Wally could dodge he threw a small knife at him. Wally gasped as it nicked his side, slicing through the old jacket and shirt and drawing blood.

But then Brenda was there, kicking the man's head with her high heels in a perfectly executed karate form. Even as he went down with a grunt she was pulling Wally by the arm, racing around the man and down the street to the parking lot. Wally fought to keep his breath even, the cut on his side burning. Brenda kept dragging him along though, pumped with fear and refusing to let go. "It's okay, we're almost there!" She gushed out, trying not to sound panicky and failing. "We'll jump in, tear down the road and say to hell with this guy!"

The kid had to fight back the urge to laugh at how her voice had some kind of indignity creeping out of it. "Yeah, okay, I-" he gasped as his worn sneaker caught a crack and sent him falling to the earth.

"Wally!" Brenda came around and grabbed him, leaning in to see the cut his hand had automatically pressed to.

"I-It's okay." The kid raised himself. "Sorry."

"Oh my god, why didn't you _say_ something? I thought you had dodged!" She babbled worriedly, and after watching the kid struggle for a few moments, to Wally's embarrassment she picked him up and ran him to the car. Sportsmaster wasn't going to wait for them to recover from their wounds.

As she threw him in the passenger side, careening out of there once she had the keys in the ignition and the car door not quite shut, Wally felt his brain going hazy. Maybe it was just too much for one night. He was still shocked that she had helped him, honestly. He had been willing to give himself up, but she had defended him. "Thanks," he said tiredly, fighting the urge to sleep.

She glanced over at him, her face warm now that the danger had passed. "I can't believe we just faced Sportsmaster! God, my dad's going to kill me." She looked over at him again, shrewdly. "I know you have a drop off place in mind, but you should sleep while you can, Wally."

"No, it's okay, I-" Wally felt himself go cold, nausea suddenly settling in the pit of his stomach as the car slowed, far enough away from their pursuer. He regarded the girl next to him, fear creeping into his veins. He hadn't caught it the first time, he had been so scared and they needed to escape, but she said it again- How had she known? He had never said it, _never_. That meant-

Oh no.

"I never told you."

Her reassuring face froze, like it didn't know what to do next. It made it easier to rise above the haze as his fears grew. "Huh?"

"I _never _told you my name."

The moment the words left his mouth and her eyes widened in realization, he knew he should have kept his mouth shut. But he had been so _shocked _at her for tricking him, and didn't want to leave her thinking he didn't _know_. It was stupid, it was childish.

And he couldn't afford to act like a child anymore.

Before she could do anything- try to stop him- he threw open the car door and leaped out, tumbling to the hard tarmac. Even as he finally stopped and took a moment to recover from the vertigo, he could hear the tires screeching as Brenda hit the brakes. By the time he could pick himself up, he heard her feet pounding on the pavement.

"Wally, wait! Just listen-"

"Go away!" He couldn't believe he had fallen for that, had _believed_ her! He tore down the nearest alley he could find- pushing against the weariness that was hovering over him like a blanket. Never trust, _never_! Hadn't he learned the hard way already? How could he have been so dumb? Before he could really _run_, could really put some distance between them even though he was tired and _so hungry_- he was cut off.

Or rather, someone dropped from the sky directly in his path.

Wally did his best to skid to a stop, eyes widening and heart pounding as he caught the flash of blue on the uniform. _No! Not again!_ He turned to run, but the bigger man's arms reached out and grabbed him from behind, yanking him back and throwing him to the ground.

He cried out as the cut on his side collided with the alley floor, causing a blinding spike of pain. "No!" He moaned out as his vision swam. He made to stand, but then a knee was digging into his back, holding him still as his arms were grabbed and brusquely tied behind him. Wally could feel himself slowly losing the battle to fight back, he was just so _tired_, but he couldn't let them win!

"Hold still, kid." Nightwing kept his knee in place, not giving Wally an inch as he made sure the restraints were secure.

"Get off of me!" The ten year old couldn't care anymore how scared and baby-like his tone sounded. He was too hungry, too tired.

"Relax," Nightwing soothed even as Wally heard the tell-tale _rrriiiipp! _sound of duck tape, "no one's going to hurt you if they can help it."

"Liar! Why should I trust yo- mmph!" Wally screamed into the generous amount of tape and only got a muffled reply.

"Bring the van around." He heard Nightwing say- not to him, but presumably into some kind of communication device. That's when Wally realized: it was useless. Even if he got away now, he'd never catch his bus, and even if he escaped the city on foot there was a sure chance of Nightwing getting him again. Or of Sportsmaster and who-knows-who-else finding him. Wally slumped in the firm grip, hating himself for being so weak. But everything was still hazy, even while his cut burned and his stomach ached and his heart raced.

Nightwing sat him up briefly, surveying his tiredly glaring face. Wally felt a chill run down his back as the shadowed figure smirked. "Well kiddo, looks like we'll get time to talk after all." Before Wally could do anything further, Nightwing reached out and pinched his neck, igniting a shock of pain before trapping him in a world of black.


	5. Arguing

"Kid, wake up."

Wally's brain sluggishly processed the words, his world currently engulfed in a blissfully empty world.

"C'mon kiddo, the drug should be wearing off."

Drug. Drug- that's right! The last time he was awake was in a van, and someone had been poking his side and _it hurt so bad _but when he cried out and tried to run he was held down and Nightwing brought out some type of sedative-

Nightwing.

Nope. Nuh uh, he was staying 'asleep' as long as possible. Now that his brain was catching up (going _quick-_fast in ways he knew other brains didn't), he recognized that it was the same dark assassin talking to him. He could already tell he was in a bad situation when he felt the tight confines on his hands, keeping his movement to a minimum if he tried, luckily his legs didn't feel cuffed. He was _caught_, tricked by Brenda (who is probably _not _Brenda) and somehow he has to get away before they find out what he knows, what he can _do_.

A leather clad glove tapped his cheek gently, but the surprise from its contact almost made Wally jump. Almost. Reminding himself that he was _sleeping_, he started to focus on his breathing. Did it sound sleepy? Maybe he should slow it a bit more, and stay relaxed, can't let him know…

"Did Lenard teach you how to fake sleep?"

His heart thudded heavily when Nightwing said _that _name, and before he even realized it he was blinking at a smug looking criminal mastermind. Recognizing his mistake, and knowing he couldn't get out of it now, he blurted the first thing on his mind. "How do you know about Len?"

"Oh, I actually have you to thank for that." Now that the red head was showing he was awake, the deadly man walked languidly over to a table hidden in the shadow, picking up what looked like some papers. Wally's breath caught when Nightwing stepped back into the light to reveal his old letters from his friend. "See, you left your little fort so quickly you forgot to lock up, and since I have a bit of a detective streak in me, I figured I'd learn more about the little hobo pick-pocket playing 'hero'."

"Give them back!" Wally struggled in his restraints, as if he'd be able to get up and _quick_-snatch them back to safety. He had given them up for lost not hours ago, but seeing them in this man'shands, a criminal who could easily hurt Len even if he _was _incarcerated, it made him frantic. "Those don't belong to you!"

"And that church attic didn't below to you, it technically belonged to me. Ergo, whatever you left is now mine." To the young boy's horror, he watched as a lighter suddenly flicked into his other hand, held precariously underneath the aged parchment. "I noticed you've got a bit of a science brain. Tell me, what happens when these two properties interact?"

"No! There not- argh." Wally winced as another attempt to get out of the chair caused his forgotten cut to flare angrily. Right, cut by Sportsmaster. This was a really sucky morning, and the sun hadn't even come up (or did it? What time was it?). "Please, please don't burn them."

The shadowed man watched him for a few moments, flames causing orange light to dance around his face before he abruptly snapped the lighter shut. Wally couldn't help but let out a small sigh, relieved that there was still a chance to reclaim the documents. The feeling was instantly replaced with anger as the man smiled that horrible easy-going smile, like they were _friends_.

"So, kid, let's start from the beginning. I still don't know your name."

"Well, _Brenda _knows my name. Ask _her_." It was stupid how much her betrayal hurt, stupider than stupid. If only she didn't look so much like (_no, not going there, nevermind_). "What's _your _name?"

"I'm asking you."

"Sadistic criminals first, I insist."

"Oooh," the Kevlar covered man lifted his hands, the domino mask stretching in a way that implied his eyebrows were raised mockingly. "Getting all polite on me now, _terrifying_. How did you survive this long again?"

Wally glowered at the patronizing tone. "By avoiding smart-asses like you." Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a smaller mirror, though it wasn't reflecting right. With a sick jolt, he comprehended that it was probably a two way glass, even if he got out, someone was most definitely watching them.

"Look, grumpy, we could go around in circles all night, but here's the thing." He strode back over, and Wally couldn't help but flinch as the guy knelt down, half expecting a blow. The criminal must not have noticed, because he continued. "Despite _kicking me in the face_, you've got spunk, kid. I like you, I really do."

"Yeah, feeling the love." He jerked his cuffed hands for emphasis.

"Like you wouldn't run if I didn't." He responded smoothly.

Hmm, point to the thug.

"Answer my questions like a good boy, and we can consider getting those off."

No, he couldn't answer questions. He couldn't. They'd find out, and who knows _what _they'd do if they found out what he was.

"Kid," Wally _did _jump when the hand landed on his shoulder, and felt indignant once it quickly withdrew, "remember what I said? No one is going to hurt you, not unless you make us."

He didn't want to die, not yet. He couldn't afford to die, _not yet_. "Then you'll have to hurt me." Wally hated himself for how his voice managed to quiver even as he held tight reigns on his panic.

"Oh c'_mon_ kid! I just want to know your name, the one I already know! Can't you say your name?"

"…wally." He threw out quietly. A name was okay, if they already knew it. Besides, he didn't want to get punched or stabbed just yet.

"Sorry, didn't catch that."

The boy grit his teeth. "My _name _is Wally."

"Look at that, progress already!" Nightwing dragged a chair from the corner and sunk down, keeping his domino mask focused on the boy. "And what brought Wally to my city?"

_His _city, was it? "The sites, the sounds, what else?" Wally impressed himself with how much he was letting his mouth run.

The masked man smiled slightly, but it was anything but happy. "Are you sure that's it, Wally?"

"Sure as a heart attack."

"Huh, sorry. I was completely under the impression that for the last few months you've been scavenging citizen's pockets for your livelihood since your parents disappeared and left you in the care of their family friend- who you don't seem to like. Must have gotten my info mixed up."

His hard voice practically smacked the words in Wally's face. His parents _disappeared_, left with a _family friend_. Images, unbidden and desperately hidden, rose angrily into the fore-front of his mind, shadowing reality with their harsh reminders.

The assassin leaned back in his seat, studying and still clearly slightly put out that he wasn't cooperating. "There's no point in lying, I just need a few answers, and I expect them to be honest."

"Honest…" Wally ground the word out furiously, what did this man know of _honest_? This _city _know of being truthful? "Here's honesty." His green eyes glared fiercely into the blank white eye protectors. "I don't regret it. Not for a second."

The man paused, pursing his lips. "Excuse me?"

Wally barely heard him. How _dare _this man bring up his past, how _dare _he believe such a stupid _lie_! "It's not my fault your thugs are dung-heads who can't fight off a kid! And I'm glad that guy got away from you!"

"Woah, what a second-"

"Those stupid idiots were going to shoot him in the hand! Because they thought it was _funny_!" Now he was just going on a full out rant. "What kind of- of cruel jerk are you to let your guys do that?! Well guess what, I don't know who that sucker was, and I don't care! So you can interrogate me all you want to find that brainless tuxedo guy, but you'll get nothing! I hope he- he puts one right between your eyes! AndIwishI'dkickedyou_harder_!" His voice cracking at the end finally cut him off, making him aware that he was panting slightly from exertion.

The silence stretched on, the masked gang member stared at him, his expression looking slightly dumbfounded. "You think- you thought-" Taking a calming breath, he stared determinedly at the ten-year-old. "Wally, obviously your confused, I don't want to hurt that, guy. He's actually a pretty close friend."

Wally, finally catching his breath, went back to glaring. "Are you kidding me? I know I'm not _from _here, but you expect me to believe that _lie_? Why _else _have you been trying to catch and interrogate me this whole time?You didn't care one _cent _until I saved that ritzy guy's ass." Suddenly, his mind conjured up _him_, wondering what he would think of his savior act. It made him even madder. "I'm not a child you can manipulate to what you want; I won't help you hurt people."

His words, hissed out so angrily, finally seemed to snap the man out of his daze. Nightwing took one more hard look at Wally, then abruptly stood, walking out of the room and leaving the red head alone.

**To reviewers; Yes, we learn who Brenda is later (on that note, excuse me while I edit a previous chapter to make this work…). Eventually, it may be KINDA lovey dovey with criminals, you know how Wally influences people, after all. And thank you for the reviews, they make it easier to write. That's a hint.**


	6. Comparing

All Nightwing wanted when he stepped out of the interrogation room and closed the door was a big glass of water, maybe a moment alone so he could actually take the time to _look _how weary he felt. He honestly needed time to piece together whatever the hell just happened.

Instead he received a brutal punch to the gut.

He doubled over, grunting at the force of the hit, but honestly was just over playing it for the abuser's sake. With how wound up he was right then, he wouldn't have been surprised if he had accidentally retaliated with a dagger to the throat. But he reigned in his instincts once he caught a flash of the silky orange hair and gaudy heels.

"Barbara, I thought you'd be out of costume by now." He groaned out, looking up from his bent position to her furious face. "Great. Okay then, what'd I do _this _time?"

"You idiot!" She snarled out. "You single-minded, thoughtless, clueless idiot!"

"Hey, the kid already inadvertently called me brainless, no need to heap on the insult."

"Oh, there's need. _Especially _if you haven't figured out why I'm mad yet."

Sighing, he stood up fully, grabbing her arm and walking her towards one of the empty rooms where the average subordinate wouldn't see them, let alone dare to eavesdrop. Giving the area a once over, he finally turned back to her. "Look, I feel bad enough that I aggravated the kid's injury, but how was I supposed to know about the slash from Sportie?"

When he had lugged the kid into the van, unconscious, he had thought it was a regular old job well done and they could get the heck out of there. He had set the kid down, nestling himself next to him for the ride back, when the kid had whimpered out in obvious pain. Knowing the pinch to his neck would be sore, but not enough to get a reaction, he had drawn his hand away. He couldn't see anything, and wondered if perhaps Wally's limbs were cramping up.

Then he had seen his gloves were glistening with blood.

That had set off instinctual panic in him. Had he hurt the kid? Swearing, he had searched until he found the source of the blood to be from a slash wound that was puckering into a rather ugly color. Obviously the gash was created with a jagged edged blade that had some kind of poison. Seeing this really didn't help the swearing. He barked at Conner to grab the kit up front and got to work on suturing the laceration. And of course while in the middle of cleaning and stitching, the little guy woke up from his forcefully induced slumber, only half coherent and panicking.

"_Conner, hold him still more, the movements messing up the stitches."_

"_Trying to, but the kid's wriggling like- oh shit."_

_Nightwing glanced up from his work to see Conor's shocked face, and following its gaze down to the bleary green eyes, which were widening with growing panic._

_Wally didn't even bother with preliminary questioning. "HELP! HELP! SOMEBODY HELP! Mmph!" Conner quickly covered his mouth, trying to keep the situation under control._

"_Don't move kid, he's just putting in stitches- ow! He's biting me!"_

_Nightwing knew if this kept up the kid was going to rip out all his work and the process would have to start over- and he wasn't willing to put Wally through this any longer than necessary. Connor was taking the kid's abuse like a champ (the guy was like a brick wall, albeit an aggressive one), but the kid was flailing even worse now that one hand was being used to keep him quiet. "Kaldur! Park the van and get back here! Forget keeping him quiet, just keep him pinned!"_

_Conner immediately responded, but the moment his mouth wasn't covered, the poor kid went back to wailing and screaming for help. It had taken Kaldur another minute to park and then prepare a small dose the sedative they kept in the specialized first aid. By the time it he managed to instill the sleep aid into the kid's blood stream, he was half hoarse and muttering incoherent things like that sounded suspiciously like complex formulas and pleas on behalf of someone else._

"You didn't exactly _relay _that he had an injury when you frantically radioed that he'd bolted from you." Nightwing grouched at her, hating the memory and glad the kid seemed to have forgotten the half lucid period.

"You think _that's _what I'm mad about?" She looked ready to punch him again, great. "Dick," she hissed out, cautious of any prying ears. "I was in the viewing room- the kid thought you had a _hit _on him! No wonder the poor thing was so terrified!"

_Poor thing? _Since when did his best con artist and spy have _pity _for her targets? "It was a miscalculation, but even if the kid _did _know we weren't out to off him, do you think someone living on Gotham streets for this long wouldn't be completely weary of trusting us?"

"Of course not, but-"

"Not to mention, again, that he _kicked me in the face_," He swept aside some of his bangs to reveal of light blue above his brow. "I am bruising! Do you know how long it's been since someone (who is not _you_) managed to leave a bruise on my _face_?"

"Don't be a wuss, you like him better for it anyway."

"What point are you exactly trying to make here?"

"My _point_," She leaned in, daring him to back up, "Is that every bit of information you just spewed at the kid you _only _just got in the span of the last few hours, we know _nothing _about Wally. We don't know why he ran, why people _other _than social services are after him, and now you've managed to make it even worse for the little guy!"

"If you ask me, Babs, you seem a little too caring for a street rat that we just picked up."

"Hey, I've _lived _on those streets, remember? After the Jokers brutally murdered the only good policeman in this godforsaken city," Dick winced as he saw a slight shimmer come to the girl's eyes. She never brought up her father's death, and she put a fist in anyone's jaw who decided to instead. "I lasted only _half _the time that kid has been out there, thank _god _'the Batman' found me."

Dick scrutinized her glare. "… So, what, you feel a connection? Comparing life tragedies?" It sounded cold, but Barb hated it when anybody coddled her, and Dick hadn't really grown up with warm fuzzies either.

"No, it's just…" She looked away, back towards where Wally was waiting for them. "You didn't hear the kid. I mean, yeah, 'Brenda' naturally tugged at his little heart strings." Dick smirked at her confidence. "But he was just so naturally _good_. He didn't want to stay with me, but when he did, do you know what he said? 'Nobody should be alone when their scared.' He said he'd keep me _safe_, the ten year old! And then when Sportsmaster showed up, he didn't try to stick with me. The _second _that jerk threatened not him, but _me_, he was letting go of my hand and giving himself up." She held her arms, as if staving off the cold (which was likely, given this base's location near the docks). "I know he helped you, but I honestly expected a gruff, mean, self-focused brat."

Dick didn't reply. He had known the moment Wally stuck his neck out for him that night in the alley that the kid wasn't a typical Gotham homeless. His hide out revealed even more- not a Gotham born, a pretty decent pick-pocket, and a _genius _if the master's degree science equations were anything to go by. And then of course there was the tidbit he'd learned from his mentor (he still wasn't sure whether or not it would be okay to bring that up, he didn't need the kid having even more incentive to bolt). When Dick got down to it, though, Wally was just like any other frightened kid on the run. Except for the willingly saving others part.

"Sounds like he's got a 'people saving' thing."

Barbara looked back to him, eyes calculating. "Do you remember how I was when you guys took me off the streets?"

Vicious. Terrified. Angry and scared. He could remember one too many times when he'd hear her waking up screaming from nightmares. "You made it memorable."

She rolled her eyes, used to his sarcasm. "Let me talk to him."

"What?" Dick was taken aback by this. Barbara never cared for whoever was on their hit list, but she never liked dealing with the interrogation part. Depending on how bad they needed the information, it would hit too close to home for her with her past. She had made a habit of avoiding one-on-one scenes with the victims she'd conned all together. "I don't think that's-"

"I'm sorry, that came out wrong. _I'm _going to talk with him." She rushed on as Dick opened his mouth to protest again. "It's not like he's going to want to open up to the guy who's basically been his nightmare for the past month along with whoever's been searching for him too. And I don't regret playing 'Brenda', or doing my job, but that kid isn't like the others, he deserves an apology, _and _an explanation."

"And what kind of explanation are you going to give him?"

"If you're worried about it, you can sit outside with your ear pressed to the door." She sniped back, getting ready to head out. Dick knew there was no stopping her, she was honestly a force to be reckoned with that, frankly, he was glad was on his team. "Oh and another thing," she turned back to him shrewdly, "after this, I would like to know what exactly it is you've learned about Wally that you're guarding so carefully."

"Whatever gave you that impression?" He asked coyly, not at all surprised.

"Whatever made you think I didn't know about it?" She replied back, giving him that wry smile that, combined with that pose and dress, was honestly a turn on.

_God, this woman can be sexy. _"Sorry, I keep forgetting how you're secretly an oracle."

"And I keep forgetting you're in charge, oops." She sashayed away from him, back to the lucky little red head. Dick sighed and trailed behind her, intending to wait in the viewing room as she had.

Who was he kidding? If Barbara couldn't get this kid to open up, then there was a good chance no one would.

**Not gonna lie, I was seriously surprised by the amount of love (reviews) from the previous chapter. ;) You're only digging yourselves a greater hole, now I have higher expectations of you!**

**Ha, but besides that, let's clear the air: there's no official 'superheroes' or 'supervillains', in this world they are intended to be darker characters, not shy of killing or black market moves, but they are the 'Justice Gang'. They have semi-principles, like Red Hood? He has semi-principles?**

**No Brave and the Bold influence, I hated that show in school, and though I've come down from my resentment, I haven't taken the time to watch it.**

**One last thing: Wally is 10. TEN. And I haven't decided Nighwing's age, but if anything, he's going to be a big brother/young dad role for Wally. Not lover. Repeat. NOT LOVER. I'm sorry if that disappoints some of you, BUT HE'S TEN.**

**Alright, that's that. Next: Wally hidden past and Barb sympathizing.**

**Don't forget about those high expectations I have now of you reviewing. I mean it.**


	7. Remembering

Wally stared dully at his lap, trying to ignore constant low throb from Sportsmaster's parting gift. Nightwing had disappeared almost ten minutes ago, and though Wally was trying his best to keep his face blank, inwardly he was growing fearful of all the things they would do to him.

How much did they know, how much did they _care _about? Obviously the tuxedo guy was a blow, but Nightwing was outright denying it! Was it a ploy, some weird psychological trap? Maybe they'd found out about the fact that _he _wanted Wally back, and were trying to figure out why to see if it was worth giving him up for a price.

And if they found out why, what would they do?

_I should have run. _He thought angrily, fearfully. _I shouldn't have waited for the bus, I should have chanced it and ran. _What if they tortured him? _Killed _him? Wally had said they'd have to hurt him to get answers, and he meant it, but he knew that the Justice Gang was a force to be reckoned with. How long could he last against professional killers?

His eyes were dancing with horrible images of knives and electric wire when he heard the door creak open. Wally's head jerked up instantly, his body tensing causing the wound to flair a bit in irritation. Mentally prepping himself to be the most annoying torture victim he could possibly be, the little boy was thrown off boy the face that peaked in the door. "_Brenda_?"

Her eyes locking with his, she quickly opened the door fully and walked in, still in the clubbing dress and ridiculous heels. "Hey, Wally."

The kid felt an odd sense of ease at seeing her familiar form, but then remembered the truth and instantly hardened his heart to her. She was a bad guy, _not _a friend. "Go away."

She winced at his tone, keeping silent as she came over and sat in the seat Nightwing had occupied. Brenda leaned back, examining him. "I just want to talk."

Wally fumed quietly, mad that she was ignoring him and still afraid she was about to hurt him. It wouldn't be the first time someone he thought was safe turned against him. "Well, I _don't_."

She smiled, and Wally had to fight off how familiar that smile felt, how similar it was to another's. "That's not surprising, but I think this will go smoother if you consider answering _some _of my questions."

"How about you answer some of _mine_?" He could hear his mother inwardly reprimanding him at this snarky tone, but really, what was 'Brenda' thinking? That'd he open up, just like that?

"What do you want to know?"

It took Wally a few seconds to register what she just said, and felt himself gape in disbelief. "Wait, you'll… you'll answer my questions?" He could ask questions? (He _had _questions?) He could get answers too? _Focus Wally! _His eyes narrowed again suspiciously. "And what's to keep you from lying?"

"Whatever's keeping you from lying too, I guess." She shrugged easily, eyeing his tied hands distastefully. "First things first, though. Let's take care of this." With that, she pulled a knife out.

Wally instantly leaned as far away as possible. He didn't even _see _where that knife came from, all he knew was that she was _coming closer _and _now _was a perfectly good time to panic! "Wait! Just- please don't-!" it was too late, she wasn't going to stop. Squeezing his eyes shut and praying ridiculously that it wouldn't hurt that bad, he couldn't help but let out a small whimper as she laid her hand on his wrist. The tough rope suddenly slacked the same time he heard a satisfying tear. Opening his eyes a crack, he looked down in shock as he realized his hands had been freed, and Brenda was moving to do the same to the other arm. When she finished, he held his hands out in front of him in shock. "You… cut me loose? But- why?"

"Are you kidding me? That looked _way_ too uncomfortable."

"But- but what about Nightwing…?" Wally didn't want to guy to get _more _madat him.

"I don't really care what he thinks."

"I could run." He pressed, not really knowing why when he should _really _be counting his blessings that that knife only cut rope.

"You're not going anywhere and even if you tried," she leveled a look that was friendly, but still warning, "You'd regret it."

Wally brushed it off, knowing she was right, yet still feeling oddly safe (not oddly, he _knew _why, and he _wished _that wasn't the case). "Well, thanks. I guess…" _For not killing me _yet.

She watched him rub his wrists with a faint smile. "So, do you want to start the questions, or me?"

Too quick his mouth threw the first thing out it could think of. "What's your real name?"

"Barbara." Wally looked at her in shock, not thinking she would answer so quickly. She smiled at his expression, crossing her ankles casually like she was settling in for a long chat. "What's your favorite color?"

Once again Wally was thrown off. "Huh?"

"Green, blue, purple, orange? You look like an orange fan."

"Uh, n-no, its yellow. Yellow's my favorite color." This was… surreal. "You look like a purple fan."

Barbara's smile twitched into a smirk. "That's my second favorite, first is orange."

It went on like that for several minutes, Barbara asking questions about Wally and Wally shooting them back at her. He liked running and science, and was terrible at cooking but loved food. She took fashion seriously but liked acting most, and couldn't stand golfing because it was too dull. He liked cartoon movies; she liked historical romance (along with the occasional detective flick). They both liked buffets, but hated doctor visits.

"What about school?" She piped up. They had both at some point turned the chairs around and were straddling the seats facing each other. Wally had to wryly admit it was probably the most informal interrogation he'd ever have.

"What about it?"

"Do you miss it? You know, seeing kids your age? Finger painting? Playing dodge ball?"

Wally snorted at the last part. "Not really." He had always loved running, but gym was the bullies' chance to pound him without threat of disciplinary action. And at that time in his life with his big ears and mop of curly locks falling over freckles, he had been a pretty big target, he wasn't quite sure what he looked like now if he ever cleaned off the layer of street grim, but he wasn't guessing things had changed that much. "I had nice teachers and friends, but the classes would get pretty boring…" Well, they only got boring towards the end of his last year, after the _incident _that made him too quick and everything else too slow.

"What about having a home?" Barbara leaned in, her eyes for once softening in such an open way that Wally instantly felt uncomfortable. "I know you don't like me saying it Wally, but you're a kid. You shouldn't be out on the streets like that. Why don't you go back to your guardian?"

Wally clenched his teeth at the word guardian. _No_, that man did not _deserve _that title. But what could he say? "I don't trust him." He hedged, his knuckles white as he grasped the seat. Not trusting _him _was an understatement.

She leaned forward, searching his face for something. "Do you trust _me_,Wally?"

The green eyed boy looked her up and down; frowning . "I'm not _that _dumb."

"So who do you trust?"

Wally didn't even need to think about it, really. "There are only two people who ever deserved my trust; and they're dead." He kept his tone even, eerily so, but underneath the words made him writhe in bitterness.

Barbara's face softened even more, and Wally couldn't help noticing how similar she was to _her_. It wasn't fair, it really wasn't. "You must miss your parents very much. I thought they only disappeared, though."

"No." Wally's voice took a hard edge, he was so _sick _of people truly believing that his parents, his _parents_, had abandoned him!His eyes blackening at the memory. "They didn't disappear."

They were murdered.

He didn't want to, but the images came up again to his memory, unbidden and unwanted after years of dodging the memories.

_Wally jolted awake as the car skidded to a stop, looking up in surprise as his father quickly escaped the car. He turned back briefly, his face pale and shining with sweat on the warm summer evening._

_"Mary, if I'm not back in five minutes, go to my sister's- tell her everything."_

_Wally looked over to his mom, who had been in the front. "I won't have to, Rudolph." She said forcefully, but Wally could see her shaking, like she had the day they ran from the house._

_"Dad, what's going on?" But even before he finished the sentence his father had closed the door and was rushing towards- his work building? "Mommy, I thought daddy couldn't go to work because of-"_

_"We got a call while you were asleep." She interrupted, distracted. "Your father needs to get his project before we… go on a trip."_

_"Oh?" Hadn't they been on a trip the last two weeks? It would have been fun going all the places they did, but Wally had seen how tense they got when they thought he wasn't looking. "Is it… because of __him__?"_

_"Wally, you know I don't want you talking- what?" Mary strained against her seatbelt as she looked towards the building, and Wally craned his neck forward to look too._

_There was a man, wearing his lab coat like his dad had when he had been working. Wally couldn't really tell who is was, but that gleaming- was that a __gun__? "Mommy?" He asked with a slight tremble to his words. His mom always said he didn't need to be scared, but the man was going in the same way his dad did. Was the man going to hurt him?_

_"Stay in the car Wally."_

_The boy's head swiveled back to his mother's form, alarmed as she got out of the car. "Wait, mommy!"_

_She didn't get more than a few steps when suddenly one of the higher windows, where Wally knew his father's lab was, suddenly burst into flames, the windows shattering and the car's alarm system letting out a shriek from the blast._

_"Rudolph!" Mary, who had been thrown to the ground by the blast, scrambled to get up and raced towards the building._

_"Mommy, wait!" Wally unbuckled and frantically worked at the lock. His mother couldn't leave him, she couldn't! She'd promised to protect him! "Mommy!"_

"Wally?" He looked up in shock, realizing he had zoned out again, his brain going quicker so it felt longer. Barbara regarded him patiently, her face revealing nothing. "You say your parents didn't disappear? Do you know where they are?"

Wally closed his eyes, worried if he opened them if he'd end up crying in front of Barbara. It hurt, he hadn't let himself think about this in so long and it hurt. "It doesn't matter."

She regarded him steadily. "It seems like it does." She paused for a few minutes, still staring at him, but obviously thinking about something. "What about your guardian? Do they know where your parents are?"

Something in Wally snapped. He leapt to his feet, eyes blazing furiously. "He is_ not_ my guardian! My parents would never leave me with_ him_!" They wouldn't. Wally knows he manipulated the system, he had said so. Wally had tried to tell, tried to get help, but the man had more power than Wally could comprehend. Police officers black-mailed. Social workers paid off. And when Wally realized the extent of what he was going to force him to do, he did the only thing left.

He ran.

"Wally," Barbara called again, her tone placating. "I still don't think you honestly know why you're here."

The green eyed boy felt his stomach drop, realizing how much he'd said with just a few words. Barbara had made him feel safe again, made him feel like she could trust her. But he couldn't.

He couldn't trust anyone.

"So why am I here?" He responded quietly.

"Do you know who that man was that you saved a few weeks ago?"

"Tuxedo guy?" Wally made an effort to calm down, building up his wall again. "He looked… rich?"

Barbara smiled, looking like she was inwardly laughing at something. "His name is Richard Grayson."

**Behold- your ending!**

**There, now I've managed to tell you a bit more of Wally's past while shrouding it in further darkness. My work here is done. Technically, this chapter was longer than the last one. So that's that for all you people wanting it longer. ;)**

**Also, good to see my expectations aren't misplaced. But don't even THINK about changing how much you review. Because I know how the story ends, but you guys? Not so much. So if you want to know, you better keep it up!**


	8. Manipulating

_**Previously on Pick Pocket:**_

_"Tuxedo guy?" Wally made an effort to calm down, building up his wall again. "He looked… rich?"_

_Barbara smiled, looking like she was inwardly laughing at something. "His name is Richard Grayson."_

Wally felt his jaw drop.

Again.

"Richard… Grayson? But- but that's _Wayne's_ kid!" Everyone- even street urchin runaways from out of town- knew who the richest men in Gotham were. It was impossible _not_ to know about them with all the power they held in this city. Half of the rich side was a bunch of commemorations for the Wayne ancestry, and then of course there was Wayne Tech, one of the leading technological engineering industries of their time. Wally had read about some of their work in the thrown magazine's he'd find, and had even known about them from his parents years before. The Wayne Enterprise was a formidable face on the Gotham city.

Wally had even once heard rumors even that Bruce Wayne stuck his hand in some underhanded business, because how could he be so powerful- so high that Lex Corp had trouble keeping up? Supposedly whatever it was would drop the FBI on Mr. Wayne in seconds if he was ever caught. Looks like the rumors were true.

Wait, that was _so_ not the point! "I- I saved _the Richard Grayson_? But-_ him_?" He saved Richard Grayson? The first ward Bruce had ever taken on? "Isn't he a gajillionaire? Why didn't he have body guards, or something!?"

Barbara was taking his shock in stride. "He thinks he can take care of himself, but he's pretty needy honestly." For some reason swerving her eyes away from him and to the mirror with a smirk, like she was trying not to laugh at some joke.

Wally didn't get it. "Well, he did kind of kick their butts_ after_ he got his hand free." He was trying to put the pieces together, to see how he fit into this. "So that means you guys are friends with him?" Well_ goody_, nothing like a_ well funded_ crime syndicate to make the world a better place.

"Oh yes. Him and 'Wing are_ very_ close."

Barbara looked like she was on the verge of giggling, but Wally honestly had no clue what was so funny. He could only assume that 'Wing' was Nightwing. But the way she said it… "So…" He frowned, trying to make sense of her tone, "what, are they're gay for each other?"

_That _got a response. Wally quickly averted his eyes as the girl fell out of her seat in hysterics, her short dress inching up just a _little _too high as she fought for air. Wally had the strangest feeling he was on the receiving end of a glare, but he didn't know why.

"Oh- oh kid." Barbara, finally recovering, quickly made herself more presentable and sat back in the chair. "Yes. Absolutely." She nodded firmly, her mouth fighting another grin. "You hit it right on the head; they're gay."

"Accept, _no_, they are definitely not."

Wally jumped, taking a few steps away from his chair as Nightwing melted out of the shadows. When did he even get in?

Barbara wiped a hand through her mussed tresses, not fighting back her grin. "Don't be like that, 'Wing. You could be."

"No. I really couldn't." He sent a glare at Wally, and the ten year old had the distinct impression he should have kept his mouth shut.

"Well, why'd Wayne's kid send you after me, then?" He blurted out, quickly trying to switch tracks to keep the dark assassin from wanting to knife him. He already had one gut slice, thank you very much.

Weirdly, and it was hard to tell with that domino mask, Nightwing's expression softened. "He doesn't want kids like you having to live on the street, _especially _these streets."

"He's a terrible softie." Barbara lamented, her face void of any tell emotion even as Nightwing sent another disgruntled glare at her.

"Well I can solve that easily." Wally jumped in, watching their heads turn towards him. "I can be off of Gotham streets in less than three hours, just give me a bus pass anywhere, and I'm gone!"

"To do what, more pick-pocketing? More running from people who could help you?" Nightwing shook his head, folding his arms across his chest. "Especially after what you did for him, he wants to return the favor, give you a place to live, a chance at a different life."

"So he sent _you_?" Wally couldn't help but point incredulously.

"You don't make it easy for the _right _side of the law to track you." He commented smoothly. "So yeah, he sent me. If you don't like it, it's your own fault Grayson took an interest in you." The rogue gave sent him a teasing grin. "And when the money maker is interested, that means we play fetch for him."

Wally couldn't help but feel his gut wrench at the idea. He saved one guy, _one stupid rich dude_, and his already precarious position had literally been flung out the door. Bad enough the underworld was scrutinizing him, now he has a man with infinite money and connections looking to play the part of Mr. Brownlow*. If any of them found out, got a _whiff _of what he could do… "So what's going to happen?" He asked quietly, wondering how soon he would get a chance to bolt.

"So what's going to happen," Barbara quickly jumped in, eyes calculating, "is you are now a member of the Justice Gang."

"What!?" Wally didn't even notice NightWing's incredulous echo. Of all the things he could think they'd do to him- this wasn't expected. And highly unwanted. "I- no! I can't be a part of some- some-" What could he say? Criminal group? It's not like he hadn't been a part of one before, it's not like he _wasn't _a criminal (technically). But he's never done anything to intentionally harm someone, just to get by! The Justice Gang, on the other hand, had a list of grade-A assassins, mercenaries, smugglers, hackers, and who knows what else! He knew they didn't push drugs from the other gangs in the area, and _everyone _knew how they felt about human trafficking after the dock's massacre two years ago, but they were none the less _big leagues _when it came to crime.

NightWing, who had been staring weirdly at Barbara, finally snapped out of it, his voice coming out casual. "Please, like we'd trust you with any big job. But he doesn't want you on the streets, and we _happen_ to be good employers. We're placing you in a runner."

Wally felt his heart plummet at the words, working to breath normal. "A… a runner?"

"You know, an errand boy." Barbara jumped in, a satisfied smile on her face. "You know; 'Get this', 'Take this to so-and-so'. I'm sure you'll do great. Of course we'll put those quick hands of yours to use too." She added musingly.

"I only pick pocket to get by, though!"

"Well," the dark assassin drawled, "now you'll be pick pocketing so others can live even more comfortably. How thoughtful of you."

"And what's to stop me from running away?" Wally blurted again. He was panicking again. He couldn't- he couldn't join an organization like this, this is why he ran, why his parents _died_- because of people like this! "I will! You can't keep me here, you can't make me join!"

The domino mask narrowed, and Wally was once again reminded how like a demon this man could look. "We'll tell."

All blood drained from his face, barely registering Barbara's surprised turn and small "'Wing?" inquiry.

No, _no_. He couldn't possibly… how would he know…"… what, what do you mean?"

"Your guardian." NightWing casually reminded, like he didn't just drop a figurative boulder on him. "Sure, you can run. I'll even give you a few days until you think you're safe again. And _then _we'll catch you, and throw you right at his feet." He stepped passed a now stone faced Barbara, following Wally as he backed up until he hit the wall. "And what do you think will happen then, hmm? Personally, I'm growing increasingly interested to see who this person is that you're avoiding so much."

Wally wanted to hit him, to punch that smirking mouth until he knocked his teeth out. Does this mean he knew? Does this mean he knew who Wally was running from, and why, and he was _still going to throw him at the _his _feet_? "I should have known," he whispered at NightWing, just quiet enough that Barbara couldn't hear the venom he spoke with, "people like you are always the _same_."

He didn't care. In that moment, he didn't. The first chance he got, the _second _NightWing left him, he was running. He didn't care where. He didn't care how. He didn't care if he had to _drive himself into the ground_, he didn't escape one murderer only to be forced to work for another.

"It's not a forever thing, Wally." The man backed up, his voice still hard. "But until Grayson says differently, you're not getting away."

_Grayson_. Maybe that was the key? Maybe, if he somehow got around all the freaking goons and security, he could confront the gajillionaire and let him know things are fine and he can_ leave him alone_ (not to mention put in a good word about getting rid of NightWing).

"Wally." The dirty kid turned back to Barbara, who casually shoved NightWing away in what Wally would have taken as disdain, if he didn't know better._ She's with them too._ He thought sadly. Why? Why_ her_? This would have been so much easier if he didn't have that face looking at him so imploringly. "I personally don't care what the rich brat wants," she started, "but I can't in good conscience leave you out there Wally. It's dangerous, and someone is mad at you enough to send _SportsMaster_. We can help figure this out, keep you safe until whatever hit is on you is taken care of." She knelt down, placing her hands on his little shoulders. "When someone comes after you, it'll mean they come after_ us_. And trust me, no one gets away with putting a hit on the Justice Gang."

_"You're one of us now, kid. And the Rogues look after our own, you can bet your life on that."_

He didn't know why he thought of Len right then, not after working so hard to forget, but that basically summed up his day, having unwanted memories dredged up. "You won't…" he trailed off, knowing he had no choice but to join, and still was hoping, "you won't make me… kill… right?"

Barbara's eyes narrowed, and for a second he feared she was going to tell him off, that of course Wally would now have to kill, but instead said, "Not a chance. We end life for justice, and making you do it against your will is hardly justified." Wally almost had to snort at how much she sounded like she was a cop, like she really was on the side of justice.

"And if I join…" he turned his eyes back to NightWing, his countenance hardening, "you swear you won't tell _him_ where I am, you _swear_."

The leader stiffened at the attitude. "I'm a man of my word."

_If nothing else_, Wally tacked on mentally.

He looked between the two again, from the demon's face to Barbara's all too familiar one. He didn't want to do this, he shouldn't do this. But he had to keep going, he had to finish his mission. And if this is what it took, until he could get away, then he'd do it. For _real_ justice.

"I'm in."

**Yep, so I updated. You thought I'd automatically go for the bromance between Dick and Wally? Heheheh, so funny… No. Real friendship is formed through trial and fire, and I plan for a lot of trial (with the occasional fire). For those of you who don't know who Mr. Brownlow is, wiki 'Oliver Twist' and find your answer there. ;) For those who did know, I congratulate you for being familiar with the 'classics'.**

**Coming up- Wally meets more members of 'the Team', and Barbara chew Dick out for being a… we'll, you know.**


End file.
